


One (smutty) call away

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Talks Dirty, Dean Talks Dirty, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Impala, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Mutual Masturbation, No actual sex, Oneshot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Sam have been on a hunt for six days, leaving Cas alone at the bunker.When Dean calls his boyfriend Cas to check in on him, things quickly get heated.





	One (smutty) call away

It was supposed to be a short hunt; eliminate the werewolf and head back to the bunker- at least that was the plan. But it didn’t seem to be working out that way, as Dean and his younger brother Sam have already been gone for six days and Cas is getting really bored all alone at the bunker, without his boyfriend Dean or Sammy. He doesn’t know what to do with himself and after several days of watching television and falling asleep on the couch, he decided it was enough.

 

On the sixth evening he's spending alone, Castiel decides to go to bed early. He is in the middle of changing into his pajamas, had already gotten rid of his shirt and his pants, when he receives a call. The loud ringtone in his otherwise completely silent room startles him a little but as soon as he reads Dean’s name on the phone, he starts smiling.

 

A feeling of happiness floods him when he grabs his phone as quickly as possible. Cas loves talking to Dean- even if it’s just over the phone. He accepts the call and immediately starts the conversation with a quick and probably a little too excited: “Hello, Dean! How is the hunt going?”

 

“Hey, babe.” Dean answers gently. “Well, it’s a lil’ harder than we thought. There were four werewolves instead of just one- seems as if we didn’t do our research as good as we should have. Two werewolves left and they are pretty pissed that we killed their friends. It’ll probably take some more days until we’ll be able to come back home…”

 

Cas absolutely loves when the hunter refers to the bunker as their home. After Castiel fell and became human, he had a hard time accepting his new life- until Dean started to make sure he felt as good as possible in his situation. The two men got closer and closer until their relationship finally developed and they started to accept and openly show their feelings for each other. Feelings they have been suppressing for years. It really didn’t take them long to accustom to the new situation, mostly because their behavior towards each other didn’t really change- except for open displays of affection and the fact that Cas now spends most nights in Dean’s bedroom. Since the two of them had started dating (as Dean calls it), Cas’ feelings of not fitting in as a human have decreased as he realized that his place was at Dean's side. 

 

“How long will it take? I really, really miss you.” Cas pout can almost be heard over the phone.

 

“Miss ya too, angel. Guess it’ll be at least three more days until I can finally hold you in my arms again... ,” Dean groans, sounding pretty desperate.

 

The need in his voice confuses Cas but he gets distracted while trying to get his socks off. Jumping on his right foot, the phone in one hand, he loses his balance, stumbles and hits his knee on his bedframe. “Ouch, dammit!” 

 

“Cas, babe? What are you doing? Is everything okay??”

 

“Yes, I'm fine. When I received your call I was in the middle of changing into my pajamas. I just tried to get my left sock off, lost my balance and hit my knee.”, Cas simply answers.

 

“Oh. So… you out of your clothes yet, angel?” Dean asks after clearing his throat. He sounds a little unsure, as if he isn’t quite sure if it’s okay to ask.

 

“Yes. I am currently just wearing my boxers. Well, to be accurate, they are yours. Anyways, how is Sam doing?”

 

“Dammit, Cas!" Dean whines. "You can’t just tell me stuff like that, place images of you in nothin' but my boxers in my head and then just continue talking about my brother.”

 

“What do you mean, Dean?” Cas frowns.

 

“Cas, I REALLY miss you. Ya’know? Like… not only your presence and your love. I also miss you- physically… miss your body, babe.” Dean all but mumbles into the phone. 

 

“Oh. Well, I miss you too. And I think we could help each out other with that. Is Sam around?” To Dean's surprise, Cas immediately gets what he's talking about. He had recently read a lot about human relationships and after studying a Cosmo article about long distance relationships that focused a lot on the sexual aspects he had been thinking about that a lot. This is actually a good situation to use his new knowledge.

 

“What? You mean… over the phone? Do you uh… Do you get what we’re talking about here, Cas?”

 

Cas just rolls his eyes, sighs audibly and sits down on the bed. “Do I really need to rephrase my question? Are you currently in the same room as your brother, Dean?”

 

“No. Sam’s in our motel room and I was about to grab a drink in a bar near the motel. But as soon as I entered the car in the dark parking lot I lost all my motivation to be around people. And then… missing you hit me like a punch in the guts so I decided to call you.”

 

“I miss you too, Dean. You wouldn’t believe how much, to be honest.” With his next words, Cas’ gentle voice turns more determined. “So now that you know what I am wearing, what about you Dean?”

 

“You sure about this, Cas?” Dean still sounds unsure, even a little shy- as if he’s ashamed for even proposing the idea of phone sex to his boyfriend, a former angel. 

 

“Dean, I love you and you know that I enjoy being intimate with you. Please stop acting as if I should somehow be disgusted by you or this idea. I’m actually pretty excited about it because I have been missing you in that regard, too. So, would you please just go with it and put your phone on speaker to have your hands free?”

 

“Okay, wait a minute. Uhm, yeah. Well, I’m just wearing my favorite jeans and one of these black V-necks you told me you like on me. And my boots. It’s pretty warm here so… yeah, that’s it. You actually just in my boxers or did you just say that to torture me, babe?”

 

“I would never lie to you about such an important topic.” Cas teases and he immediately hears Dean’s low chuckle. “It’s a shame that I’m not with you right now, Dean. I would just have you climb from the drivers seat onto my lap. Although, having you splayed out on the backseats would be nice, too. I really miss having you writhe beneath me and feeling your hard erection against mine.”

 

“Oh fuck, I’d love that, babe. Damn, just imagining us in the back seats gets me all worked up. I'm already so hard, it's ridiculous.”

 

“Dean, I want you to lay down on them and imagine me being with you.” Cas orders him, knowing that it isn’t going to bother Dean as he actually really loves Cas being bossy and manhandling him when they get intimate. “I’m getting out of the boxers now, how about you take off your pants and underwear as well?”

 

He hears some rustling and shifting until Dean tells him that he did what he was asked to do.

 

"My cock aches to be touched. What would you do, if I were with you right now, Dean?”, Cas asks, his voice low and seductive.

 

“Shit, if you were here- I’d probably just… suck you off first. You know I love… that.” Dean clears his throat and Cas immediately senses his discomfort. It is actually kind of amusing- Dean being shy and uncertain on the phone whereas he usually doesn’t have problems with dirty. He usually loses himself in Cas’ touches which leads to him being really vocal during sex, not only because he knows that Castiel loves that but because he’s just too overwhelmed with his feelings to suppress his noises.

 

“What do you love? Tell me, Dean. You know how much I enjoy listening to you talking to me when you are turned on, please don’t deny me this pleasure. There is nothing that turns me on more- don’t restrain yourself.” Cas pleas and he isn't even ashamed about it.

 

Dean hesitates, but it doesn’t take him long to just go with it. “Fuck, I love the feel of your thick cock in my mouth, stretching my lips, making me gag. Every single time I blow you- it’s too much and not enough at the same time. But the best thing about it isn’t just feeling your dick on my tongue, it’s tasting you and being able to watch desire and pleasure wash over your face while I suck you off.” With every world, his voice seemed to get rougher.

 

“Mhhmm, I love the feeling of your mouth around me, you know that. Fuck, I miss you so much!” 

 

Dean moans audibly at his boyfriend’s curse, loving it when the fallen angel loses all his manners because he’s turned on. “Cas, what are you doing right now? You touching yourself?”

 

“Yes, can’t hold back anymore.” Cas groans. “I’ve decided to not stay in my own room for this- I’m on your bed, completely naked, enjoying the fact that it smells like you in here. I hope you don’t mind?” 

 

“Fuck, you gonna kill me. Cas, go slow. Tell me what you’d be doin’ if you were here in the Impala with me, please…”

 

Cas smiles a little at how breathless and desperate Dean sounds, proud to be able to affect him that much. “I’d kiss you, first of all. Slow and deep, how you like it. Gliding my hands down your sides, massaging your gorgeous ass, sliding my hand between your cheeks. Ngghh- Do you still have the bottle of lube in your glove box?" "Yeah, I do. Why?" "Go on, open yourself up for me, Dean.” Another order and Castiel listens closely as Dean shuffles around a bit until his breathing gets louder as he seems to start pleasuring himself with his fingers.

 

“Shit, feels so good. Been fingering myself when I was masturbating twice over these six days, imagining it was your your cock breaching my tight hole. Already got… two fingers in. Mhmmm, fuck Cas! Three. God, I wish you were here… nghh” Dean’s panting and moaning, probably writhing around on the backseat of the car.

 

Cas is now working his fist up and down his cock, twisting it a little, like Dean usually does when jerking him off. Listening to Dean, he can’t help bucking his hips up into his grip, moaning loudly.

 

“Miss your tight ass, Dean. Aaah, so good! You’re always so good- fuck- so tight and hot!” Cas groans, tightening his fist on his dick, speeding up his movements.

 

“I’m fucking myself on my fingers- wish it was your beautiful cock. Shit, I’m leaking so much pre-come, need you to touch my dick! Ohhh, FUCK, I’m close Cas!” Deans breathing turns ragged and uneven, indicating his pleasure.

 

“Me too, babe. Fuck, Dean! I’m gonna fuck you so good when you get back here, I promise. Aahh, Dean, come for me! Need. To. Hear. You.”

 

Their moans mixed over the phone, Cas is unable to tell who is making which sounds but it doesn’t matter. All that matters to him at this particular moment is the mental image of Dean fucking himself on his fingers, jerking his wet, leaking cock and coming all over his stomach and the leather seats of his car, thinking of him while shooting his load.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna… Cas! Aaaah, I’m gonna come! Oh my god, Cas! Castiel! CAASSS!” Dean’s scream turns into loud breathing while he recovers from his orgasm. Cas is still jerking himself off, fantasizing about the way Dean must be looking right now; fucked out, sweaty, chest heaving and blissed out look on his face.

 

“Shit, Dean! You’re so good for me! I can’t… nghhh, I’m going to come… all over your sheets, ahhhh. Fuck, DEAN! Shit- Deaaan…” Cas comes with his boyfriend’s name on his lips, thick, white ropes spurting out of his pulsing dick, covering his thighs and Dean’s bed in his come. He doesn’t stop moving his hand, squeezing out every drop whilst trying to catch his breath.

 

“Cas? You okay?” Dean’s breath is still unsteady.

 

“I would even say that I’m amazing, Dean. That was incredible.” Cas grins, looking at the mess he made.

 

“Well, as amazing as it can be without actually touching you. Shit, I’m covered in come. How am I supposed to get back into the motel room and in the shower without Sam noticing anything?” Dean chuckles. 

 

“That’s not my problem. You were the one calling me- so you have to deal with the consequences.” Cas can’t contain his laughter though, imagining Dean sneaking into the shower to clean himself.

 

“Jerk.” Dean muffles gently.

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

“Damn, guess you know me too well. I should get going though, see you soon, babe. Don’t forget about the promise you made earlier- I’ll probably jump you as soon as I enter the bunker. Be prepared!”

 

“Believe me, I will!”


End file.
